General and Lover
by rae.drake26
Summary: This is for the Era Challange on the We're Just Saiyan Google. Vegeta is a top general for the Emperor of Rome, and Bulma is the Emperor's wife. Bulma and Vegeta were once lovers before she was married off to the Emperor, and Vegeta sent to war. While the Emperor leaves for war, Bulma and Vegeta find each other. Will they finally find each other again, or will the Emperor find out?


I do not own DBZ or any of the Character mentioned. There, all the legal crap done!

AN: Ok, so Vegeta is a bit OOC, since he wasn't raise by Frieza, he is a little more cheeky. Also, please go easy on me! This is my first time writing a fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it. Beware, there is language, sex, and rape. If any of that offends you, please don't read. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy it, and be sure to check out the We're Just Saiyan Google community! Those people are pretty awesome!

Vegeta rested his tanned chin in the palm of his hand, barely looking at their Emperor. He had no love for this man, but that was neither here nor there. His black eyes roamed around the circular room where all the generals and politicians were seated. He caught Kakarott's eye, who looked even more bored than he did. His fellow comrade gave him a goofy grin, one that always made Vegeta cringe on the inside.

He must have dozed off, for Nappa had just elbowed him in the side and nodded his head toward the door. Vegeta looked up and saw the Emporer's wife glide in. Her deep purple stola clung to her body, and her long aqua hair hung over her shoulder in curls. Vegeta's eyes watched her every move as she handed a letter to her husband. He felt the raging animal stir inside him. He wanted to slay the Emporer right there and take his woman back. She looked up, and her deep blue eyes caught his. She stared back, only taking her eyes away when her husband began talking to her.

"You should take her back," Nappa's gruff voice said quietly.

"I'll get right on that, Nappa. While I'm at it, I may as well start a new Empire," Vegeta snapped in hushed tones. He did not need to be reminded that his woman had been taken from him. Granted, when Yamcha claimed her as his wife, no one knew that Bulma and Vegeta had been lovers. The only reason that his mentor knew of it was that he found the woman wrapped up in Vegeta bed sheets one morning a few years ago. They had since cut off the affair, but Vegeta's blood still stirred when he saw her.

"If you will excuse us, I have urgent matters to attend," The Emporer spoke, "We will continue this discussion another time. In my absence, enjoy the wine." And he walked out, Bulma trailing behind him.

"Yamcha is a fool if he thinks he can take on the Kush," Radditz grumbled from beside Vegeta.

"What, you don't think he's strong enough, brother?" Kakarott asked his brother, coming to sit down next to him.

"He is weak and paranoid," Radditz said, taking a sip of wine.

"What about you, General? Do you think he is weak and paranoid?" Kakarott asked Vegeta lightly.

Vegeta didn't answer right away, there were too many prying eyes and listening ears around for him to speak freely, so in sticking with the honor of being the Emporer's current favorite General, "I think it is none of our business what our Liege does, or who he wants to conquer. We just do what he tell us."

"And with that, boys, it's time to take my leave. I have a woman back home waiting for my touch," Nappa said with a grin.

The younger men around him all made gagging noises at the image of their elder and his wife in bed. Vegeta stood, "Get out, Nappa. No one wants to hear about your wrinkly, old dick going into your wife."

That got a rise out of his men, and Nappa grinned, "At least I'm getting something tonight, unlike you pussies." And he walked out, grinning ear to ear.

"Why was Bulma staring at you, Vegeta?" Kakarott asked innocently as he shoved a piece of the bread in his mouth.

Vegeta kept his face neutral, "I didn't notice." He took another sip of wine, "I'll see you all in the practice yard tomorrow. Don't be late, Kakarott." And he walked out of the room.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Bulma followed her husband into his study, and sat neatly at the edge of his desk. "What was the letter about, my liege?"

Yamcha looked up at his wife, and ran his hand along her exposed thigh. Bulma inwardly cringed as he grazed the bruise he had given her the other day. But, she was a Roman, and Romans did not show any sign of pain or weakness. Her mind wandered to Vegeta. It had been two years since she had last seen him. He had been away to the North, fighting a pointless war for her paranoid husband. Her heart had almost stopped when she saw him. It was in that moment she knew that she still loved him, had never stopped loving him.

"-barbarians from the East are causing problems," Yamcha was saying, his hand still resting above her bruise. "Are you listening?"

"Yes, barbarians in the East are causing problems," She told him, turning to face him. "Will you have to leave?"

He stood, and paced the room, "I will. I shouldn't be gone much more than a few month. I must put a stop to this, no one challenges my Empire."

"Of course," She replied, but inside she was full of adrenaline at the thought of having at least a few months to be herself, and tinker with her father's inventions. And maybe, she hoped, she would see Vegeta. "Will you be taking any of the Generals with you? Or will you meet up with General Krillen in the East?"

"I have need to waste money on paying Generals for this type of thing," He waved her question away. "Now be gone."

Bulma nodded her head, and made to leave but not before Yamcha grabbed her, and pulled her into a sloppy kiss. "I expect you in my chambers tonight." He let her go, and practically shoved her out the door.

"I expect you in my chambers tonight," Bulma repeated mockingly as she walked through the marbled hallways. "Disgusting pig."

"I hope you weren't talking about me," A deep rumble of a voice came, breaking through Bulma's thoughts.

She spun around, only to be pulled into the shadow of a pillar by strong hands. She looked up at the man who grabbed her, and instantly recognized the black eyes staring back. "Vegeta," she whispered.

He smirked at her, secretly relishing the feeling of her slender body against his. He cupped her chin, and without a word pressed his lips to hers. She felt the world dissolve around her, in her mind it was just the two of them, like it used to be.

"Hey Vegeta!" Kakarot's voice called, breaking the two of them apart hastily. "Hi, Bulma!"

"Show some respect, Kakarot," Vegeta snapped at him, stepping into the hallway.

Kakarot just grinned, "What were you two doing?"

"I lost a clasp on my bracelet, and the General here was kind enough to help me look for it," Bulma lied easily, and gave him a soft smile.

"That was nice of him," Kakarot looked over at Bulma, "Oh, ChiChi says hi, and that you should come by for dinner when you have a chance."

Bulma smiled at him, "Of course. I should be able to sneak away from here for a bit sometime in the next few days. Now, if you would excuse me," She gave them a nod, and both men bowed as she walked away down the sunlit marbled hall.

Bulma's husband had taken her by force that night, but she didn't bother to protest. Her mind had already wandered to Vegeta. She didn't feel the slaps, or the kisses that her husband lavished her with. She didn't even notice when he spread her legs and pounded into her, or even when he rolled over and started snoring. All she could think about was the kiss she had shared with her General.

The Emperor was gone when Bulma awoke. She heaved a sigh of relief, and rolled over to face the billowing white and gold curtains that hung over the windows. She stared out the window, catching glimpses of the palms through the curtains. She felt certain that Venus was shining on her this day, for she would find her lover.

She heard a knock at the door, and her handmaid Drusa stepped in, "Good morning, my Lady."

Bulma sat up, and swung her legs off the bed. She went and stood naked in front of her mirror, while Drusa fetched her stola. She had always admired her own beauty, and she would be the first to say that she was quite vain, but today she looked sadly upon her milky skin. She spotted a new bruise, right above her hip. She wrinkled her nose at the site of the purple and green blemish marring her skin. She looked up and met Drusa's eyes in the mirror. Drusa was the only other person to see the marks.

"I'm sorry he does this to you," Drusa said evenly.

"He is my husband, and Emperor, so he can do as he pleases, or so he tells me," Bulma said sarcastically. "That is a lovely color for today. How did you know I was feeling sunny?" She smiled as she ran her fingers over the bright yellow clothe.

Drusa just nodded, and helped her mistress dress. She styled her hair in curls on top of her head, and applied some carmine to her lips and cheeks. "You look lovely, my lady."

"Thank you, Drusa," She paused, "Drusa, did the Emperor leave for the East yet?"

"He did, he left at dawn, and took a small regiment with him. Will that be all, my lady?" Drusa asked.

"Yes, thank you," Bulma smiled at the woman as she bowed and left. Her smile grew even wider. Her husband was gone, and she had the land to herself. Time to see if her General was around, but first a stop at Mercatus Traian. If she had a man to dress for, she may as well buy something new.

Vegeta paced the atrium of his sparcely furnished home. His mind turning over and over with the thought of Bulma. His body told him to seek her out, but his mind was reasoning against it. He knew that if they were found out, it would mean her death, and his, most likely either in the Coliseum or the Circus Maximus, neither of which he wanted to happen. But, the Emperor be damned! He would go to her, and make her his all over again.

Bulma browsed the busy market, her sandals slapping lightly against the marbled floors. Her two guards walked a few paces behind her. She never liked having guards with her, but she didn't really have much of a choice. She was well liked among the Romans, and many knew her from her former life as one of the top Scholar's daughter. She loved to be out with the people, but her husband had made sure she wasn't to be out much. What he feared would happen to her, she didn't know.

She stopped at one of her favorite clothing stalls, and ran her fingers along the freshly dyed silks that had just come in from the East. Flavia had told her that she could make anything that Bulma wanted with those silks. Her mind wandered to Vegeta for a moment, "Yes, I would like something for the bedroom, with that blue silk over there."

Flavia nodded enthusiasticly, "Of course! The Emperor will be pleased with that, I'm sure!"

Bulma smiled demurely, "Yes, I'm sure he will be. I would also like a new Stola, in that beautiful teal color you have over that. I trust that you will make it fashionable, and make it with more skin showing. You know how I love to show off my beauty."

"Of course, my lady," Flavia smiled, "I look forward to designing something new for you."

"You have always been my favorite, Flavia. You know how to put my ideas into the clothe. I trust you will come up with something exquisite," Bulma smiled at the young woman.

"I should have them done and to you by next week," Flavia bowed to Bulma.

"Thank you," Bulma gave the woman a gold coin, "You can bring them to the palace."

As Bulma stepped out of the shop, she walked right into her General, she oofed, and bounced back off of him. He caught her, and pulled her up right. "Forgive me, my lady, I did not see you there. Allow me to accompany you to make up for my indiscretion."

She looked up at him through her lashes, "Yes, I think that should make up for you almost knocking me over," Her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"My lady, are you alright?" Felix, one of her guards asked.

"Yes, the General here saved me from certain doom. You two are dismissed, I think I am safe enough with General Vegeta here," Bulma told them.

"Yes, my lady. Good day, General," They bowed to both of them, and walked away into the crowd.

"Alone at last," Vegeta said, as he steered her through the crowd.

"Hm, it doesn't seem like we are alone," Bulma said logically, motioning to the hustle and bustle around them.

"It seems you are right, my lady, we should work on changing that. I should like to remind you what a real man is." Vegeta whispered into her ear. It sent shivers down her spine, and for the first time in two years, she felt that longed for heat start to build in the pit of her stomach.

"Come to my room tonight. The guards change at midnight, and there is a moment where you should be able to climb to my balcony," She told him, while not looking at him. "I will be very disappointed if you do not come."

"Well, I can't very well disappoint the Empress," Vegeta told her, his deep voice rolling over her.

They talked and walked, careful not to touch each other, until they came to the end of the market. "I must be going, my parents are expecting me for dinner, and you know my mother. And my father, I'm sure, has some new invention he wants me to tinker with. Though, please keep that to yourself, General, my husband doesn't much like the though of me building weapons. It's not wifely. Though, I don't understand why. There are plenty of women in Rome who own land, and do business." Bulma wrinkled her nose.

"I imagine it is because your husband does not like the thought of his wife having any power," He told her.

"Yes, I suppose your right, as usual," She sighed.

"My lady, you secret is safe with me," He put his fist to his heart.

She let out a soft laugh, and gave him a smile, "Good day, General, I do hope to see you again soon."

He bowed to her, and watched her weave her way through the cobblestone streets. He frowned as he watched her until he couldn't see her any longer. His mind was moving a mile a minute, plotting on ways to take her, to make her his for good this time. A thought came to him, one that he would have to talk to Nappa about.

Bulma's mind was running in circles during the dinner with her parents, she couldn't focus on any of the gossip that her mother told her about, or any of the new idea's that her father had. All she could think about was Vegeta. How she hoped to Venus that he would run his hands all over her. That he would kiss every inch of her naked skin.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling well," Bulma told them after they had finished eating, and the slaves where clearing the table.

"I will walk you home, daughter," He father told her as he stood.

She said goodnight to her mother, and linked arms with her father as they walked the streets, lanterns lighting their path. "Are you truly ill, my dear one?"

"Not really no, just unfocused today is all," Bulma told her father.

"Then what troubles you? Are you unhappy?" Her father always knew the right questions to ask, even if she didn't want to answer them.

She didn't answer right away, "Yes, a bit."

"You are unhappy in your marriage," It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," She told him, her voice sad, "I understand that I have never been a traditionalist, and the way I think most people find strange, but I have always wanted a marriage based on love, like what you have."

"Can Yamcha not give you that?" Her father asked, looking down at his only daughter.

"No, I don't believe he can," She said quietly. She knew she was a fool. Marriage wasn't for love, it was making heirs, and being partners, not lovers.

"Hm, then I was a poor father to send you to a loveless marriage, regardless of what my peers may think," He stopped at the gate of the Palace.

"Don't fret, father, all will be well. I am strong, just how you taught me to be," She gave him a genuine smile, and hugged him goodnight.

She made her way to her rooms, and called for Drusa, who drew her a bath, and set out her nightclothes. She dismissed her, preferring to get ready for bed by herself tonight. She soaked in the bath, long enough for her toes to start getting pruny. A hot bath was a luxery that she would never be able to live without.

She stood in her room, naked, eyeing the nightclothes that Drusa had set out for her. She made a face at the thought of Vegeta seeing her in _those._ Of course, they were perfectly suitable if she was to be sleeping alone tonight, but seeing as she wasn't, those just wouldn't do. She hung those over one of her chairs, mentally reminding herself to put that on in the morning before Juu would come in. Instead, she found a black silk piece with gold embroidery along the edges. She knew that Vegeta would like this one.

She slipped it over her head, and languished in the feel of the silk on her skin. She smiled to herself, feeling slightly nervous. Yes, she had had sex the other night, but it wasn't the same. With Yamcha it was boring, and she never got any pleasure out of it. He treated her like a whore, and sometimes, while he was drunk, would beat her if she refused. With Vegeta, it was real, and it was pleasurable.

She was sitting in one of her chairs, working on some of her sketches when she heard a soft knock. She turned around, and stood as she saw her General, leaning casually against the doorframe. Her breathe hitched at the sight of him, standing in just his tunic, his armor seemingly long forgotten.

"May I come in, or are you just going to stand there tempting me?" He asked, his eyes glancing over her.

She smiled at him, and walked towards him, "Come in before anyone sees you, lest they think I'm being ravaged by a peasant."

"Oh, you will be ravaged tonight, of that I am sure," He told her, his eyes dark with lust, as he swept her up in his arms. She let out a soft giggle and clung to him.

He set her down, and stepped back, taking her in, "You are all mine."

"Forever," She told him. She stepped to him, and kissed him. His lips parted easily for her, and his calloused hands caught on the silk. She didn't care though, she just wanted to feel his hands on her. She slid her hands down his chest, and reached for his belt, quickly untying it. She tossed it to the side as he pulled the tunic over his head, left in only his loincloth. She sighed as she ran her hands over his muscled chest.

He quickly grew tired of the silk, and yanked it over her head, leaving her naked and glorious before him. He smirked at her before pulling her to him, and picking her up. He tossed her on the bed, and she let out a soft squeal.

"Hush woman, we wouldn't want anyone to think that you were being taken advantage of," He nearly whispered, his voice dropping lower. He pulled his loincloth off, and she watched with delight as his erection sprang free. She crawled over to where he stood, and got up on her knees. He caught her lips once more, running his thumbs over her hardened pink nipples. She moaned into his mouth as it shot waves of pleasure down her body. Gods, how she had longed for his touch these past few years. Her hands trailed down his body, until they found their treasure. She grasped his hard shaft, earning a groan. She gave him another squeeze as she trailed kisses down his chest, stopping to give a bite at each one of his hard nipples. She wanted nothing more than to have him in her mouth, to suck on his silky skin. She was down on all fours and turned her blue eyes up at to stare at him, her eyes shimmering with lust and want.

She grasped his ass, and pulled him slowly into her mouth.

"Shit," he breathed, his eyes staring at her tight ass up in the air, as she sucked on him.

She twirled her tongue around his cock, instantly remembering all the things that he liked. She moved her head up and down, sucking on him hard and soft, taking him deep into her throat. He dug his fingers in her turquoise tresses, his breathing becoming quicker. She pulled back, and blew on the shimmering head. Then her tongue darted out, and licked him gently. Her tongue swirled around the swollen tip, and licked at the pearl forming there. She was already slick, and resisted the urge to reach down and touch herself. She wanted him to do that.

"Enough," He ground out. He pushed her back on the bed, watching her breasts bounce as she landed. He crawled on top of her, and took one of her nipples in between his teeth. She mewled with pleasure, and writhed under him as his other hand trailed fire down her belly. He parted her folds easily, and smirked at how slick she already was. He hadn't even gotten started. "I'm going to make you mine all over again."

She couldn't even respond to him, just nodded her head. He was sweetly torturing her swollen clit, his finger dancing across it in perfect rhythm. His lips sucked her neck and breasts. She couldn't even make sense of where she was. His finger moved in and out of her, before going back to it's treasure.

"Yes, Vegeta, like that," Bulma moaned, his hips bucking slightly, "Right there."

"Like this woman?" His deep voice came to her, almost sadistically. His finger gliding over her, fast and slow. His cock was so hard he could barely keep himself in check. But, he would savor this. He would not rush.

"Yes! Don't stop!" She practically shouted at him, her body becoming rigid. The heat building between her legs became unbearable, and he quickly captured her lips as she cried out his name against his mouth. He relished the feel of her, stroking out the last few moments of her pleasure.

She relaxed against the bed, but only for a moment before she felt Vegeta flip her over. "On your knees."

She happily obliged her ass in the air. He could see her still glistening lips, practically pulsing with the need for him inside her. He ran his hands down her bare back, and grabbed her ass. He positioned himself at her entrance, and slowly rocked forward, just barely entering her before leaving again. She whimpered, and he smirked to himself before he rammed into her.

"Fuck," He groaned, she was tight and hot.

She moaned with pleasure, her body rocking against his as he pounded away at her, slow and then fast. His hips hitting her ass, and his cock sliding in and out in a smooth rhythm. With one hand still on her hips, he reached around and found her clit once more. She cried out in pleasure, and that made him move faster. He stroked her in time with his cock, and he could feel her walls clench around him. She moaned his name as she came again, harder than the first, and he lost control as he felt her clench around him. He slowed down, pumping in and out a few more times letting all his seed fill her.

He bent down and kissed her back, before pulling out and rolling over, pulling her to him. She was covered in sweat, but she didn't care as she laid her head on his chest, "Damn, Vegeta," was all she could muster. She felt real and alive for the first time in years. And she felt happy.

His rolling chuckled rumbled against her cheek, "Is my woman pleased?"

"Mmm-hm," and she placed a kiss on his chest.

She hurried him out of her room at dawn with kisses and little laughs as he nipped at her neck while pulling clothes on. He kissed her goodbye and squeezed her breast, all the while promising to be back tonight, if she promised to greet him in all her naked splendor. She giggled at him, and practically pushed him over her balcony, shooing him away.

She closed her curtains with a contented sigh, and pulled on the ugly night gown that Drusa had left for her. She climbed back into bed, exhausted, but thoroughly pleased, and waited for Drusa to come and wake her. She just hoped Vegeta hadn't left her with too many lovebites.

It had been a few weeks since Bulma and Vegeta had started up their affair. Nappa knew, and Radditz had figured it out. Both of them had been encouraging Vegeta to kill the Emperor and take Bulma as his. Vegeta, of course, relished the idea of not only having his woman, but also ruling over the people he cared a great deal for.

The three of them sat in the Emperor's box at the Colleseum, waiting for Kakarott to arrive with the Empress. Vegeta always enjoyed the shows, and the crowd's cheering always woke his lust for battle.

"Vegeta, you know the people would follow you," Radditz was saying, leaning over to his General. "It's no great secret that they have no love for Yamcha. They think him weak, which he is. And he's a damn fool to think that people adore him."

"Radditz is right, Vegeta," Nappa said, running a hand over his bald head, "The army is behind you, and with this shit going on in the Kush, it would be a perfect time to make your move."

"Maybe the Kush would side with you. The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Radditz said with a nod.

Vegeta just stared at the man, "Where do you get this shit, Radditz?"

The crowd started roaring a moment later, and Vegeta turned and saw Bulma entering, with Kakarott by her side. She waved at them, the deep blue of her stola swirling about her. She looked like a goddess to him, more beautiful than even he imagined Venus to be.

Radditz elbowed him, "I see now why you really fuck her."

Vegeta glared at his comrade, the jealous beast rearing its head inside of him. He was ready to give Radditz a thorough tongue lashing when the crowd hushed.

"Today, I give to you a spectacular show of strength!" Bulma called out, raising her arms. "I give you the Murmillo and the Thraex!"

With that, the crowd roared and clapped, banging their feet on the marble that covered the stands. Kakarott led Bulma to her seat, sitting her next to Vegeta. The crowd silenced, and Bulma waved her hand, letting the match begin.

She had to be honest, she always loved watching the Murmillo, but today, her mind was focused on the man next to her. Even in the hot sun, she could feel his heat radiating off of him. She turned to smile at him, and then nodded at both Radditz and Nappa.

The match began, and Bulma had to keep an eye on it, and appear at least somewhat interested. She had to keep up appearances in front of a few of her husband's advisors. Gaius and Lucius were loyal to her husband, and would rat her out at any given chance to make themselves look good. She engaged them in polite conversation, not at all caring about the petty gossip they shared with her.

The clanging of the swords and shields thankfully gave her an excuse to exit the dull conversation. The fight was at its climax as she watched the Murmillo kick at the Thraex, knocking him to the ground. The crowd cheered, raising their hands, thumbs up.

"Death! Death! Death!" They chanted.

"It seems the man's fate is decided," Vegeta said to her, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"So it seems. He fought well, but the crowd is always right," She stood, and stepped to the ledge. The Murmillo looked at her, awaiting his instructions, sword poised over the man's neck. She looked at the crowd, and they began chanting louder. She raised her right hand, closed her fist, and turned her thumb up. Death. She watched coolly as the the sword was driven violently into the Thraex's neck. His blood poured, and crowd stood with applause. Blood always got them on their feet.

She sat back down, and waited for the next match. She turned her head to Vegeta, and leaned towards him, "Do you enjoy the Gladiators, General?"

"Yes," He said simply, his eyes slipping for a moment to her slightly exposed cleavage.

She had a glint in her eyes, "Do you enjoy what you see?"

"Of course, they are quite entertaining to watch," He matched her wit with a smirk, looking her in the eyes.

"That they are, General. Now, if you gentleman will excuse me, I'm quite tired from this heat, and I think I will head back to the Palace," She stood, Kakarott getting ready to stand, but Vegeta stopped him.

"Shall I escort you back, Empress? I know how much Karkarott enjoys these bouts," He stood.

"Yes, thank you, General, that would be very kind of you," She turned to Gaius and Lucius, "Senators, the rest of the matches are yours. Good day." She nodded to the them, and followed Vegeta out.

They stumbled into her room in a flury of kisses and clothe. Vegeta kicked the door shut, and pulled her to the bed, his lips never leaving her neck. He quickly pulled her Stola apart, and ran his hands down her back.

"Vegeta, we need to talk," She said a bit breathlessly, fire already building inside of her.

"We can talk after," He mumbled against her nipple as he took it into his mouth.

She let out a soft groan, almost ready to drop what she needed to tell him, "No, Vegeta, it's important."

He groaned, and pulled back, his hands still about her waist. She took a deep breath, and looked into his black eyes, "My love, my general, I am pregnant."

Vegeta felt like he had been hit in the stomach with a sword hilt. His hands dropped off of her, and he stepped back. He looked at her, his eyes crossing her belly as she stood naked and unafraid before him. "Is it mine?" He almost dreaded asking the question.

"Yes. Yamcha has been gone for three months, and I am two months along. I wanted to be sure I was before I told you. You are going to be a father," She told him, running a hand across her belly. She couldn't help but feel pride that she was carrying his child, that it was his seed that had filled her.

The General let go of the breath he had been holding. Then a grin spread across his lips, and he pulled her to him and spun her around. She let out a laugh, and clung to him. "You are filled with my heir," He said proudly.

She smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness. "Yes. Now, why don't you fill me again, it feels as if it's been forever." She rubbed her body against his.

"Vulgar woman, can't you go two days without me inside you?" He asked, walking her backwards to the bed.

She fell back, and ran her hands over her breasts, "Two hours is too long without you."

He watched as she ran circles around her nipples. He shrugged out of his ceremonial armor and tunic, watching her all the while. He climbed on top of her, "Let me remind you then what it feels like to have me, you vixen."

Vegeta left her room quickly after, not wanting to be missed for very long. They had talked briefly about further discussing a plan of action, and they promised each other that they would use that night to start drawing up a plan. He planned to meet with Nappa, Radditz and Kakarott over dinner, and see if there really was a chance to overthrow his woman's husband.

"General! We were beginning to worry that you may have gotten lost," Gaius spoke up as Vegeta had taken his seat once back at the Colleseum.

"The Empress and I were just discussing some safety concerns that she had about her husband," Vegeta replied coolly, turning his black gaze to the man. Gaius was the first to look away.

"At any rate, you are back in time to see the end of the final match," Lucius spoke up.

"Hn," Was the only response that Vegeta gave. He was aware that the two advisors watched him keenly out of the corner of their eyes. He knew that the time to act was coming soon, and then he would finally have his woman, and his heir.

Vegeta and his men sat around his table, drinking wine and snacking on a nut tart. "I must act soon, Bulma is carrying my child."

Kakarott started choking, and Radditz thumped him on the back, "You're sleeping with her?"

"Of all the gods, Kakarott!" Nappa practically shouted at the younger man, "Have you not been paying any attention to what we have been discussing this past month?"

"Well, I have, but I just didn't think they were sleeping together, she's married," He said, looking honestly taken aback.

Radditz just stared at his brother, while Vegeta's eye twitched, "Yes, I am sleeping with her, and have been for the past three months. Her husband is due back next month, and before that happens, I would like to kill him and take his place. During Radditz's brief moment of intellect, he gave me the idea to contact the Kush. I have been thinking over the idea. If, the Kush will agree to aid me, I will offer them open trade with the Empire."

"The Emperor is only seeking a way to bring glory to his name by trying to conquer the Kush. He is an utter fool to try and take them on when our soldiers are just now getting back from the north. I think for once in his life, Radditz has the right idea. Put a stop this pointless war before it starts, kill the bastard, and take your woman." Nappa told them, his gruff voice pointing out reason.

"But Vegeta, how will you kill the Emperor without it making you look like the bad guy?" Kakarott asked, picking up another piece of tart.

Vegeta grunted at the thought, "I'm still working on that."

"What does Bulma have to say in all this? I thought she was happy with Yamcha," Kakarott asked.

"She was not happy with him," Vegeta practally growled at the other man. "She never wanted to marry him. She was going to be my wife, before her fool of a father gave her up. She wants to be rid of him just as much, if not more than I do." Vegeta stood, and started pacing.

"Vegeta, we are on your side, tell us what you need from us," Kakarott stood, and placed a hand on his General's shoulder. "We will follow you, and so will the rest of the army."

"But not all the Senators," Nappa said. "We need to watch out for some of the more slippery ones. Gaius and Lucius are obviously out. They just want to spend their lives licking Yamcha's ass."

"Yes, speaking of them, I think they may suspect me. We may need to act quicker than I had hoped," He grabbed his wine, and downed the rest of it. "Regardless, my woman is waiting for me.

Yamcha sat in his tent, nursing his third glass of wine, reading the mail that had come for him. He cast a glance at the young slave girl was sleeping on his bed. He broke the seal on a letter from Gaius, and read over it. He put his cup down, and read it again.

_Emperor, we believe that General Vegeta is having an affair with your wife._

Simple as that, but that was all he needed. His blood started to boil. How dare that little bitch sleep with his most trusted General! How dare that bastard touch his wife! He through his cup to the ground, and knocked over the chair he had been sitting in.

The slave girl roused with a start. He stomped over to her, and flipped her over with a grunt. She let out a soft squeal as he forced two fingers inside of her as he pumped his own shaft into arousal. He pulled her up onto all fours, and pounded into her. He didn't care that he hurt her, all he cared about was his anger, and the betrayal that had happened. They would pay.

Bulma and Vegeta stayed up late together, making plans. He told her what he planned to do, and she nodded in agreement. She didn't know how she felt about planning a man's death, even if it was deserved. It wasn't that death bothered her, she was accustomed to it, it was a fact of life, but this was the death of the Emperor. It would be no small task to kill a man that powerful. She truly hoped that he could do it swiftly, that it wouldn't result in war, but she wasn't so sure it would be that easy.

"Vegeta, promise me that you will come home to me, that you will make me your wife. That you will father the child growing in my womb." She told him, caressing his face as he lay against her breast, a hand wrapped protective over her stomach.

"I promise. I will not let harm come to you or our child. I will kill him, and take my place as Emperor."

"He returns in a month, you know. He wrote to me last week. He said things were going well, and he would be ready to call up more troops to him," She told him, running her fingers through his thick mane.

"Yes, he sent me a letter as well, asking that I ready my legion. He is a fool to think that they will fight for him," Vegeta snorted.

"Yes, he is," Bulma said softly, looking down at her lover in the moonlight. She couldn't help but feel it was the calm before the storm. She decided not to worry Vegeta with her thoughts, thinking that maybe it was the baby growing inside her.

They awoke with a start, just as the sun was rising, to shouts outside her door. Her door flung open, and Yamcha stormed into the room. Vegeta jumped out of the bed, grabbing for his sword, but the guards were already on him, holding his arms taunt. Bulma covered herself with her sheet, and rose to meet her husband.

He stalked to her, with fury in his eyes. "You stupid bitch! You think you could hide this from me, that you are fucking one of my generals behind my back?"

She stood tall, her blue hair a tumble over her shoulder, and just stared at him. He slapped her so hard across the face that she stumbled and fell back against the bed. Vegeta raged against the four men that held him.

"Oh, you don't like when I touch her like that?" Yamcha turned to Vegeta. His hand felt for Bulma and yanked the sheet off of her, his eyes never leaving Vegeta's.

He unbuckled his belt, tossing his tunic to the floor, "You see, Vegeta, she is mine. I own her. I can touch her in whatever way I please." He grabbed her, and she screamed at him. She felt the tears building, but she would not cry, not in front of him, and not in front of Vegeta. But she could fight. She struggled against him. But he was bigger, and much stronger than she was.

He pushed her head down into the bed. He was facing Vegeta, enjoying the rage he saw in the other man's eyes. "So, Vegeta, that means I can fuck her anyway I like."

She let out a stifled scream of anger, trying to kick at him. He just laughed as he kneeled behind her, his calves on top of her, holding her legs in place. He grinned at Vegeta as he pushed into her as hard as he could. She tried her hardest to buck him off her, but it was useless. He pounded into her, tearing at her, and laughing all the while.

Vegeta continued to struggle. How dare this man take his woman in such a way. Vegeta had never been one to condone rape, and he even forbid it amoungst his men. And now, here he was, watching this man rape his own wife.

Bulma stopped struggling, and just accepted what was happening. He grunted as he came inside her, and reached down to squeeze her breast as hard as he could, "Now, that was refreshing." He pulled out, and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Bulma rolled over, and pulled the sheet over her. She had never been so humiliated in her whole life. She heard Yamcha call Drusa over to come and clean her up.

"Take him to the dungeons. I will deal with him later," He told his guards as he pulled his tunic on. "If he doesn't cooperate, make him. I don't really care how."

Vegeta struggled more, trying to slip from their grasp as the guards started forward. They beat him, punching him in the gut to make him double over. "What a pity that I have to lose my best General this way." He stopped in front of Vegeta, and grabbed his chin, "Don't worry, Vegeta, she will be punished."

And she watched as they dragged him out. "And for you, my sweet, I think I shall lock you away. Of course, you shall watch me execute your lover, and then you will have the image of him lying broken in the streets with upi for the rest of your life. Yes, I think I like that idea." He said smugly to himself as he walked out the door.

Bulma collapsed onto the bed, and the tears started to flow. "I swear, my lady, I did not tell him."

"I trust you Drusa," was all she could manage. She curled into her bed, and laid her head on Drusa's lap as she stroked her mistress's hair.

Vegeta was tossed into a cell after being severly beaten. He was naked still, just now covered in blood and bruises. He felt no pain at what had been done to him physically. He was a season warrior, and he had had worse in battle. No, what hurt him was seeing Bulma being fucked like some kind of dog in front of his eyes. He swore then that he would kill the bastard in a way that he deserved. He would publically humiliate him, and destroy him in front of his people.

Vegeta watched the day pass, and sun go down. No one had been in to see him, or feed him. Which was fine by him, it gave him more time to make a plan. When the moon was high, Vegeta heard a thud, and watched as the guard closest to him fall to the ground. He saw Radditz grinning as he pulled the sword from the man's back. Nappa was behind him, and Kakarott followed, his hands carrying a sack of clothes.

"We're here to rescue you!" Kakarott said cheerily as Nappa unlocked Vegeta's cell.

"It's about damn time," He grunted, pulling on the tunic that Kakarott handed him. Radditz handed him the guards sword, and clapped him on the back.

"We have some horses waiting right outside the city, and I've sent word and gathered the Legion. They are making their way to the East, quickly and quietly over the next few days. They will meet up with us." Nappa said, guiding them through the tunnels of the dungeon.

"Where is Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

"We don't know. We tried to get to her first, but we can't find her. He's locked her away somewhere, and no one knows where," Kakarott said sadly.

A war raged inside Vegeta at that moment. He gripped his sword tightly.

"Vegeta?" Nappa's gruff voice cut the air.

"We will go east. But rest assured, I will find her." He steeled his will, and moved forward with his men. He vowed silently, as they moved through the dark streets of Rome, to save her and to kill her bastard of a husband. She would be his, and she would bear his child. And he would be Emperor.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I feel I may need to finish one day...


End file.
